mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet and Elite/Gallery
A stay in Canterlot Castle Canterlot outer view S2E9.png|Canterlot. Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG Rarity amazed S2E9.png|GASP!! Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png|"You're very welcome." Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Kiss. Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Awkward... Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|"THANK YOU!" Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|This look really looks good on Princess Celestia. Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png|A little help, please. Princess Celestia I'll leave u S2E9.png|"I'll leave you to get settled." Rarity woah luggage S2E9-W9.png|That is all you packed? Rarity thats perfect S2E9.png|'Thats perfect." Bellhop buried under Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Rarity drink tea canterlot.png|Fancy. Rarity everything! S2E9.png|"Everything!" Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity canterlot think.png|Think Think Think Content Rarity S02E09.png Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png|Rarity notices two shadows. Rarity ting! S2E9.png|''Ting!'' Rarity this old S2E9.png|"This old thing?" Rarity just something S2E9.png|"Oh, it's just something I..." Rarity feel drop S2E9.png|Rarity knows something bad is going to happen. Rarity cuteness overload S2E9.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Rarity freaked S2E9.png|Ah! Where did he come from!? Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png|"Ah ever tell you 'bout the time Kieth and I..." Rarity he's alright S2E9.png|He's okay...right? Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png|Hillbillies... Rarity not helping S2E9.png|You're not helping Hayseed Turnip Truck! DerpyRarity S02E09.png|Derp. Upper_Crust_Jet_Set.png|Not amused. prim.png|prim cut promenade Rarity cry canterlot.png|Sadface. Upper Crust.png Jet Set.png Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's original dress design for Twilight. Rarity bumps into Fancypants What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Fancypants first appearance S2E9.PNG|Fancypants...the most interesting stallion in the world Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9-W9.png|"Fancypants!" Monicle error1.png|Watch the monocle chain... Monicle error2.png|...Now you see it... Monicle error3.png|...now you don't! Monicle error4.png|And now he is picking it up Fluer de Lis expensive tastes S2E9.png|"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see?" Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9-W9.png|Oh, I would love to, but I'm a bit busy! Rarity few days S2E9.png|" Her birthday is in a few days." Rarity smiling S2E9.png|Rarity smiling. So cute! Fleur leaning on Fancypants-1-.png|Fleur being very close with Fancypants... Fleur cuddling Fancypants-1-.png|...And again. Fluer_left_alone_S02E09.png|Fleur being too busy with being appealing. Fluer_oh!_S02E09.png|...Oh?! The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity_and_Fancypants_S2E09.png Rarity thinking S2E9.png|Thinking. Rarity with a hat S2E9.png|Nice hat Rarity Rarity as a guest S2E9.png|"As a guest of Fancy Pants!" Rarity_laughing_S02E09.png|Laughing and clopping Wonderbolt Derby S2E9.png|The race track Audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Three Lyra Heartstrings? JS_UC_annoyed1_S02E09.png|Guess who! JS_UC_annoyed2_S02E09.png Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9-W9.png|A rarely-seen unicorn royal guard NotSureIfSrs.png|Not sure if serious.. CriminalScum.png JS_UC_shocked_S02E09.png|Our world is crumbling! Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png|The derby is about to start Rarity woah! S2E9.png|Woah! Those are the Canterlot Elite? Wonderbolts ready to race s02e09.png Pish Posh delighted.png|A delighted Pish Posh chatting_S02E09.png|The chat. startled_S02E09.png|?! murmur_S02E09.png|...and the murmur. Fancypants_guessing_S02E09.png|Fancypants guessing who's gonna win. nodding_S02E09.png|The nodding. RarityAwkwardSmileS2E9.PNG|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot.... Rarity hear trumpet S2E9.png|Race is about to start. MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|The Wonderbolts ready to race Rarity there they go S2E9-W9.png|To the left... Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9-W9.png|and to the right Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. ..." Rarity in speed S2E9.png|"She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed." Pish_Posh_asking_S02E09.png staring_S02E09.png|The stare... Canterlot 5.png Rarity_lying_is_quite_hard.png|Lying is not easy Rarity huh S2E9-W9.png Rarity phew... S2E9-W9.png JS_UC_shocked2_S02E09.png|Frozen from shock. Rarity_chatting_S02E09.png TerraTaupe.png|Surprised high society pony is surprised Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.PNG|Sophisticated laugh Rarity enjoying this S2E9.jpg|Rarity sure is enjoying the compliments. Pish_Posh_enjoying_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_inviting_S02E09.png|Pish Posh starts inviting Rarity. Rarity interrupted S2E9.png|Auctioneer dude interrupts Rarity. Terra_inviting_S02E09.png|Terra Taupe inviting. Swan_inviting_S02E09.png|Then Swan Dive's inviting. trio_shocked_S02E09.png|Oh...?! Rarity_hesitating_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_stopping_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing1_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing2_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing3_S02E09.png Terra_convincing1_S02E09.png Terra_convincing2_S02E09.png Swan_convincing1_S02E09.png Swan_convincing2_S02E09.png|Appearently Being Melodaramatic is part of Canterlot's Culture.... Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? trio_whew!_S02E09.png|Whew! Rarity this angle S2E9.png|This angle looks good. Rarity or this angle S2E9.png|No, this angle is better. Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Rarity with tiara S2E9.png|A beautiful Rarity Tiara rarity S2EPS09.png Exiting S2EPS09.png|Taking off to the world of the Canterlot elite Rarity dressed french S2E9.PNG|Rarity with the most amazing hairstyle yet! Ponies admiring art S2E9.png|Of course, the elite would attend the most sophisticated of art galleries--modern. Rarity Salvador Dali S2E09.png|A painting that combines elements of Salvador Dali paintings. Photo finish in the background.PNG|So Rarity IS french! autioning that vase.PNG|Auctioning for this very Historic Vase Auction sweet and elite.png They bet.PNG|All bets are on Priceless.PNG|That Expression, Priceless Rarity dress montage S2E9.PNG ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG Rarity at a feast S2E9.png|Rarity decides what everyone eats Pony of the Party.png Rarity gala dress sweet.PNG|The gala dress come back and it is repaired CaptainFancypants.png|On a Fancy yacht , well it is Fancy's yacht Checkerboard S2EPS09.png Sweet_and_Elite.png|Can you spot Derpy? Derpyincanterlot.jpg|Derpy is high society? The talk of all of Canterlot.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity-1-.png Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG|Equestrian Technology now includes rigid airships my little airship.png|Is that the R101?! Opalescence tapping.PNG|Get to work Rarity's friends arrive Rarity oh I hope S2E9.png|"Oh I hope." Rarity forgotten anything S2E9.png|"I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity must get back S2E9.png|"I must get back to Ponyville." Rarity enough time S2E9.png|"With enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble." Rarity for me S2E9.png|'For me!?" Rarity yours S2E9.png|"Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust." Rarity super excited S2E9.png|Rarity is just so happy... she can see us! Rarity gets mail S2E9.png Rarity excited S2E9.jpg|Rarity is so happy that..... Rarity_Hugging_Porter.jpg|....she hugs poor porter. Signs of Generosity at its best. :) Rarity boo S2E9.png|"Boo." Rarity but if I S2E9.png|"But if I go I'll miss Twilight's birthday." Rarity but if I don't S2E9.png|"But if I don't go..." Rarity my reputation S2E9.png|"My new reputation in Canterlot as a very important pony." Rarity be ruined S2E9.png|"Might be ruined!" Rarity friend's birthday S2E9.png|"Friend's birthday." Rarity VIP S2E9.png|"Very important pony." Rarity too important S2E9.png|"Its just too important!" Rarity deep breath S2E9.png|*Deep breath.* Rarity dear Twilight S2E9.png|"Dear Twilight." Rarity because... S2E9.png|"Because." Hmmmm. Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|Ahh! So much work to do!So much stress Opalescense what. S2E9.png Rarity to make S2E9.png|True feeling...true Rarity. Rarity I do hope S2E9.png|"I do hope you understand." Rarity your friend S2E9.png|"Your friend, Rarity." Rarity sincere S2E9.png|Being sincere. Rarity no S2E9.png|"No." Rarity need help S2E9.png|"I will need some unpacking them." Porter.jpg|Wait a minute. Is that pony Snails' cousin? Rarity too much S2E9.png|"What do you think, too much?" I think I'm going to explode from Rarity's beyond super cuteness. Rarity too little S2E9.png|"You're right, too little." Rarity happy gasp S2E9.png|*Happy Gasp.* Rarity here I come S2E9.png|"Garden party here I come!" Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|Warning: may lead to death by cuteness. Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|Surprise! Rarity surprised S2E9.png|Surprised! Rarity Faint.png Pinkie wake up.png Rarity not pleased S2E9.png|Rarity is not pleased that her friends made her faint. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png|''What are you all doing here?'' Rarity what I mean S2E9.png|"What I mean to say is..." Rarity doing here S2E9.png|"What are you all doing here?" Pinkie and Twilight happy S2E9.png Twilight move party here S2E9.png|"Move my birthday party here." Twilight miss it S2E9.png|"So you wouldn't have to miss it!" Rarity ok... S2E9.png|"Ok..." Rarity weird S2E9.png|Weird. Rarity WOW! S2E9.png|"Wow!" Rarity a suite S2E9.png|"First you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now this." Rarity to say S2E9.png|"I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png|Why are you dressed like that? Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"Doing in that?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash look up S2E9.png|"In that fancy get-up?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash LoL Face S2E9.png|I, for one know both of them are not lying. Rarity this! S2E9.png|"This!?" Rarity uh S2E9.png|"Uh!" Rarity look right S2E9.png|Look right. Rarity look left S2E9.png|Look left! Rarity I always S2E9.png|"I always put on something." Rarity alittle fancy S2E9.png|"A little fancy." Rarity when Opal S2E9.png|"When Opal's!" Rarity under the S2E9.png|"Feeling under the weather...!" Rarity cheers her S2E9.png|"Cheers her right up!" Rarity nervous laugh S2E9.png|Nervous laugh. Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png FluttershyS2E9.PNG Rarity stressing S2E9.png|Talk about a stressing smile. Rarity oh uh S2E9.png|"Oh uh!?" Rarity she's S2E9.png|"She's..." Rarity hold on S2E9.png|"Hold on!" Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png|What? Opalescence on bed S2E9.PNG Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.PNG Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Rarity had to S2E9.png|Had to. Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|... oh my... Rarity she's resting S2E9.png|"She's resting on the bed." Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png|Fast Fluttershy flyby. Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG|You won't believe what I've been through this week! Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|You are SO dead... Rarity looking at S2E9.png|Why is Opal looking at me like that? Twilight is that my S2E9.png|"Is that my dress?" Rarity yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Twilight inspecting her dress S2E9.png|'It's so simple." Rarity oooh... S2E9.png|Oooooh, will she like it. Twilight so practical S2E9.png|"So practical." Rarity she dosen't S2E9.png|She doesn't like it! Twilight sooo... S2E9.png|"Sooo..." Twilight so me! S2E9.png|"SO ME!!" Says the always adorable Twilight Sparkle. Twilight perfect dress S2E9.png|"It's the perfect dress for my birthday party!" Twilight birthday party! S2E9.png|Twilight wants to hug us! yay! Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png|The cuteness is hard to absorb! Rarity relieved S2E9.png|Phew. Rarity you don't S2E9.png|"You don't know." Rarity how glad S2E9.png|"How glad I am." Rarity say that S2E9.png|"To hear you say that!" Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png At the party PinkiePieS2E9.PNG|"Isn't it fancy pants?" Rarity Fancy Pants where S2E9.png|"Fancy Pants! Where!?" Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Hiding behind Rainbow Dash, after hearing Pinkie say Fancy Pants. Rainbow Dash ok tell me S2E9.png|Ok...Rarity tell me what you're doing. Rarity ah S2E9.png|"Ah." Rarity where did S2E9.png|" I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" Rarity ha-ha S2E9.png|"Ha-ha." Rarity don't find out S2E9.png|Please don't find out. Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|A canonized cannon! Rarity confetti S2E9.png|Ah confetti! Rarity on dress S2E9.png|And it's on my dress...! Rarity oh! S2E9.png|Oh Pinkie!! Rarity catching ear S2E9.png|Rarity focusing on Twilight. Rarity removing the glitter from her dress S2E9.png Rarity wait what S2E9.png|Wait...what! Rarity hide! S2E9.png|Gotta hide! Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest Canterlot.png Rarity don't see S2E9.png|Hope they didn't see me! Rarity I should S2E9.png|I should be there. Rarity I sense S2E9.png|I sense something...a happy presence. Pinkie_let's_party_S2E9.png Rarity forced LoL face S2E9.png|Forced to make a funky face. Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Twilight wha! S2E9.png|Wha...what happened!! Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|But, Pinkie, you're the one who said that the only thing that should be rubbed in anyone's face is chocolate cake! Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|C'mon now can we talk...? Rarity witness cake horror S2E9.png|That cake...! Rarity frosting S2E9.png|Great...Rarity got frosting on her dress and hat. Rarity been worse S2E9.png|Oh well, it could of been worse. Main cast laughing S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash having a blast. Rarity mmh... S2E9.png|"Mmh..." Rarity no reason S2E9.png|"No reason I can't at least make an appearance." Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out Rarity off she goes S2E9.png|Off she goes to the garden party. Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png|We all know who this awesome pony is. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|The band on stage Fancy Rarity S2E9.png|She's got flowers in her tail Rarity...you S2E9.png|You...! You didn't like me at first. Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Rarity glad to see Fancypants. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png|I smell something. fancy pants.PNG Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|Somewhere in space a supernova is occurring because Rarity is being too cute. Rarity yes I always S2E9.png|"Yes I always dab..." Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|"A little frosting." Rarity behind my ears S2E9.png|"Behind my ears..." Rarity I go out S2E9.png|"Before I go out." Rarity after all S2E9.png|"After all!" Rarity who doesn't S2E9.png|"Who doesn't like." Rarity cake frosting S2E9.png|"The smell of cake frosting?" Rarity believe me S2E9.png|You believe me right!? Rarity sigh S2E9.png|Phew... Rarity well all this S2E9.png|"Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry." Rarity think I'll S2E9.png|"Think I'll..." Rarity go see S2E9.png|"Go and see what's on." Rarity hors d'oeuvre LoL face S2E9.png|"The hors d'oeuvre table." I know it looks like Rarity is lying, but she's not. Rarity excuse me S2E9.png|"If you excuse me!" Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png|Slow and cuddly, Rarity. Rarity now go! S2E9.png|Now go! Twilight swinging & missing S2E9.png|Twilight swinging and missing. Rarity sneaking out S2E9.png|Sneaking out. Rarity slowly S2E9.png|Slowly Rarity play cool S2E9.png|Play cool. Rarity won't notice S2E9.png|And they won't notice me going back and forth. Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash being adorable for a change. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Rarity hoping her friends don't notice her. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png|Rarity chewing her whacked out fancy snack. Rarity repusled S2E9.png|Repulsed! Rarity yucky S2E9.png|Ugh, yucky! RarityS2EP9Pic1EdwardRec.png|Rarity "Derping" due to not liking the taste of an hors d'oeuvre dipped in chocolate Rarity what... S2E9.png|What... Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|He-he...c'mon. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Hey look over there! Rarity whats up S2E9.png|Whats up. Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png|"I think I left the bathwater running in my suite." Rarity I'm back S2E9.png|Hey I'm back. Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|It's hard to be at two places at once RarityS2EP9Pic2EdwardRec.png|Is that Princess Celestia? Rarity I need S2E9.png|" I need to..." Rarity little fillies room S2E9.png|"Use the little fillies' room!" Rarity more punch S2E9.png|"Can I get anypony more punch?" RarityS2EP9Pic3EdwardRec.png|"I have to go to th..." Rarity thing with S2E9.png|"Thing with the." Rarity the stuff S2E9.png|"Stuff... you know...?" Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|"Wha cwokay mauwet?" Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Rarity. The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|"Duh! The one in your MOUTH?" Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Oh, well would you look at that... Rarity cornered S2E9.png|Cornered. Rarity oh that S2E9.png|" Ooh, that croquet mallet." Rarity I... S2E9.png|"I, well I." Rarity truth is S2E9.png|"The truth is... the truth is..." Rarity Nervous Smile.png Twilight were u garden party S2E9-W9.png|Caught! Rarity answering S2E9.png|Trying to answer Twilight's question. Rarity sees us S2E9.png|Rarity sees us. yay! Rarity finding words S2E9.png|Trying to find words. Twilight Rarity S2E9.png|"Rarity." Twilight I'm surprised S2E9.png|"I'm surprised." Twilight at you S2E9.png|"At you." Rarity let me explain S2E9.png|"Twilight let me explain!" Rarity I! S2E9.png|"I!" Twilight haven't realized S2E9.png|" I hadn't realized..." Twilight savvy businesspony S2E9.png|"you were such a savvy businesspony! Rarity must understand S2E9.png|"You must understand!" Rarity I what! S2E9.png|Wait!? What? Twilight all those S2E9.png|"All of those ponies look so posh." Twilight buy dresses S2E9.png|"I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses." Twilight very smart S2E9.png|"Very smart." Rarity woo S2E9.png|"Wooo." Rarity yes! S2E9.png|"Wwwwhy, yes." Rarity I didn't S2E9.png|"I didn't want you to think." Rarity being rude S2E9.png|"I was being rude." Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9.png Rarity the reason S2E9.png|"So that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you." Group party S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle birthday dress-S2E9.png|Ok. I've seen worse. Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png|"You should totally go over there and mingle!" Rarity quick thoughts S2E9.png|Some quick thoughts going through Rarity's head. Rarity cute reaction S2E9.png|Awww, doesn't Rarity look cute. Rarity Twilight S2E9.png|"Twilight!" Rarity ask for S2E9.png|"You really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for." Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity nothing! S2E9.png|"Nothing!!" Rarity standing S2E9.png RarityandRDS2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash won't mind S2E9.png|" I'm sure they won't mind" Rainbow Dash check out S2E9.png|"If we check out the party too!" Rainbow Dash c'mon u guys S2E9.png|"C'mon you guys!" Rainbow Dash show them S2E9.png|"Let's show them how to party!" Rainbow Dash party LoL face 3 S2E9.png|"Ponyville style!" Rainbow is not lying when she says that. Rainbow Dash Ponyville style S2E9.png|"Party Ponyville style!" Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|Not good!! Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Party Canon! Rarity don't! S2E9.png|Don't go! Rarity OH...! S2E9.png|"OH!" Rarity NO! S2E9.png|"NO!" Rarity arriving S2E9.png|Arriving to the madness. Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png|Bearing witness to a Ponyville style party. 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Every good party requires a conga line. Pinkie frosting smile.png Pinkie frosting what.png|What? Don't you want some cake, too? Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Doctor whooves the third.png|Those are Daleks, Brigadier! Lyrica_chatting_S02E09.png|Uh oh... Lyrica_bald_S02E09.png|Holy Hays?! Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|they finally Love me! Rarity she's doing S2E9.png|What is Fluttershy doing!? Rarity not that S2E9.png|Not that! AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Weeding is important Applejack in mud S2E9.png|Gardening at a Garden party? Twilight dancing S2E9.png|Adorkable Twilight dances Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png|Party hard Twilight Sparkle Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png|While everypony backs away very slowly Sweet and Elite Twilight dance Golden Harvest.png Crazy dancing Twilight S02E09.png Rarity come here S2E9.png|Come here cup of punch! Rarity drinking punch S2E9.png|Gulp, gulp, gulp. Hmmm. punch. Rarity huh what S2E9.png|Huh what. Rarity wearing what S2E9.png|I don't believe it. Rarity forced laughter S2E9.png|Hahaha...why am I laughing? Rarity yeah... S2E9.png|"Yeah." Rarity made thinking S2E9.png|Rarity wondering-'' "I made that dress."'' Twilight LoL face 5 S2E9.png|Twilight is not lying when she's sticks her tongue out. Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png|Fancypants inspecting Twilight's ensemble. Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Twilight why yes S2E9.png|"Why yes!" Twilight yes u may S2E9.png|"Yes you may." Twilight very close S2E9.png|"A very, very close friend." Twilight from S2E9.png|"Of mine from..." Twilight Ponyville S2E9.png|"Ponyville made it for me." Grinning Twilight S02E09.png Rarity weather eye S2E9.png|Rarity keeping a weather eye on Twilight. Rarity_spitting.png|Just call me llama Fancypants.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png|These ponies are allright Heavy Load S2E09.png|Help anypony? Celestia Rarity grins.png|Maybe we should help... Category:Season 2 episode galleries